Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a powder detection device, an image forming apparatus, a powder detection method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
With digitization of information promoted in recent years, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a facsimile machine used to output digitized information or a scanner used to digitize documents, has been widely used. As a system for forming and outputting an image employed in such an image forming apparatus, an electrophotographic system has been used which forms and output an image by forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor, developing the electrostatic latent image, and transferring the developed image onto a sheet.
In the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a developer is supplied from a container serving as a source of supply of the developer to a developing device that develops the electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor. The image forming apparatus detects the remaining amount of the thus-supplied developer.